User blog:Cbachura/New Weapon Ideas
First of all some of these are just kinda ideas that came in mind when drawing. Phial Blade: A large hand half sword (Not to be confused with Ukanlos subspecies or Master cedeaus' blastedge) that can unleash devastating attacks by using certain phials. like the bow the weapon, it has its own elemental attacks and can use certain phials for special attacks. The phials can be bought or combined and there are 5 phials in which called, power phial, sharpness phial, elemental phial, blast phial, and last of all the exhaust phial. Also like the switch axe its phial slowly empties after every single attack. Luckily you can detach the phial going back to your basic elemental or non elemental attacks. The phials are like ammo. You can run out if you use all of the phials. These weapons sadly can't block, but can do quick combos and are about as strong and fast as the longsword. Just for anyone confused with the new phial it increases your sharpness up a level, and also decreases the speed of your sharpness decreasing. Switch Bow: Yes a bow that can switch form from dual blades to yes a bow. nothing too special about this one. :/ Shield Blades: Yes that is correct fellow hunters two shields with equally retractable blades that is the slower, blocking, stronger version of dual blades. Bayonet: yea may it be with a shield or not it is a good melee and gunner weapon. Quite obvious a bayonet is a weapon used by the Brittish soldiers that had a knife/blade at the tip. But in monster hunter it can't be removed. Bladed Pistol: these are two dual pistols that can both attack melee and gunner giving good combos of firing then slashing with a roundhouse and firing a blast of multiple bullets. Charge Pole: A large blunt pole that can extend its four base structures of the pole releasing sharp blades, and like the charge axe after enough attacks you can charge up and cause explosions. Pierce Bow: This is a combination of the lance and a bow. It can do stabbing and slashing attacks as well as fire arrows or some may say bolts. This is slightly different from the Bayonet in the fact it is more bow like than gun like. Chackrams: Two Chakrams that can be thrown and unlike real life Chakrams they return to the user. The main debuff is if you through both at once you have to wait, but can do melee and ranged attacks and can bounce off of a monster/monsters up to three times and do good amounts of damage in place of the debuffs. Rapier: A long hand half sword that does decent amounts of damage and can thrust/swung with tremendous speed. It may or may not block depending on your opinions. It is actually stronger than you think, and is swung about as fast as Dual Blades, though is actually stronger than them. Halberd: Yea I felt like I had to. This weapon shares many, well alot of attacks with the Switch Axe in axe form. Unlike it though, it suprisingly surpasses the switch axe's range, and also attacks similar in speed and attacks to the Insect glaive, but out of most weapons, this one has good sharpness, decent attack, and good speed. Musket: Also another one I am not to sure on. It does serious damage, I mean serious like g rank versions do like 1006 damage while Great swords do 1023. Yea I may be exaggerating but wait, there is more to it. It takes a while to reload, and gives horrid recoil. So unless your someone who likes Great Swords or super slow but powerful stuff, I wouldn't recomend it. Seriously it really loads slow, and is a one shot reload kinda thing. Bo: Not sure on this one and was going to make a Charge Staff, the Insect Glaive version of the Charge Pole, though it didn't fit in too well so I thought why not give the bo a chance. It is the Impact version of the Insect Glaive, though it could have two catagories of blunt and sharp becuas ethe main purpose is to be a stronger/longer version of the Insect Glaive that I might trade off the better attack with faster speed since, well you probably know already you don't have a Kinsect. Not having one makes a big difference meaning no special skills. Yea I guess speed, range, and/or attack will put up for it. Also, this is best for tripping and K,O-ing monsters since this can hit joints and trip monsters, though tripping is better than K.O-ing with this weapon, and less effective on the main body itself. Javelin: This one coems for sure with a sheild, and unlike the lance, you are supplied with an unlimmited amount of javelins made of the material needed, meaning the javelins can cuase elements such as dragon or fire. It sacrificeses quick speed and ummm, well I don't know really for Strength,melee attacks, and blocking. This one kinda makes you slower like you are holding a hammer and has the main bad things are its melee attacks are weak, and it has bad recoil. Besides that it is pretty decent. Crossbow: We all thought of this one but mine is secretly different. This one has 3 classes, Light, Medium, Heavy. Like the mh3 bowguns, these are balanced on strength, and speed. Light reloads fast and gives good movement speed. Medium gives good strength and good speed. And last of all the Heavy Crossbow gives amazing strength but slow reloading speed and slower movement speed. Question: No no it is not a weapon it is an actual question. What weapons should I make for the town/fort or just a new weapon. More Ideas will come soon for this. I might make this an actual page :) Probably wouldn't fit as a page though. Category:Blog posts